


A Stark Realization

by Melifair



Series: A Stark Realization [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Mild Language, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy is Tony’s daughter, but the Avengers don’t know. They have been spending time together and everyone assumes the wrong thing. It’s not until Darcy is caught spending quality *wink-wink* time with someone else, does this information come to light. Much to Tony’s chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark Realization

**Author's Note:**

> My long overdue promt fill for lady-cheeky on tumblr! 
> 
> In which Darcy is Tony’s daughter, but the Avengers don’t know. They have been spending time together and everyone assumes the wrong thing. It’s not until Darcy is caught spending quality *wink-wink* time with someone else, does this information come to light. Much to Tony’s chagrin.
> 
> (THANKYOU Twin!!! (eLJay) for looking this over for me!!!! *HUGS YOU!!!*)
> 
> Note: This was originally supposed to be just a 5-6 sentence prompt. Needless to say, it grew! 2,100+ words! And I have another part or two to write. The ideas just keep growing! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Jane was concerned about Darcy. 

Which was something, considering she normally didn't have to worry about her. She'd always been fairly independent - but ever since they moved to New York and into Stark's tower...Darcy had been spending a lot of time with the man himself. Jane would've brushed it off as Darcy being 'star-struck' and maybe having a little celebrity crush on him - which was rather easily facilitated by close proximity and high clearance levels - if it wasn't for the fact that Stark was equally complicit.

Others were also starting to notice. Mostly because of Tony's reputation, despite him having proved over several years and a handful of life-altering experiences that he was past that portion of his life. Agents Barton and Romanov found his interest and investment in an attractive young woman approximately twenty years his junior to be... suspect...and they knew him better than she or Eric did. Not to mention they were expert spies. Even Thor, her wonderful Thor, who had it in his heart to see the good in his twisted brother, doubted Stark's intentions towards Darcy. 

The only ones who didn't seem phased by the whole situation were Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and even Happy. It was odd, noticeable, and the only way Jane could explain away their apparent disinterest was in the supposition that they simply expected this from him. Pepper wasn't even bitter towards Darcy; she just shrugged it off and welcomed Darcy like she was an old friend she'd known for years. Which was ridiculous in and of itself because, once again...age difference. They certainly couldn't have met in school. Pepper was already CEO of Stark Industries by the time Darcy was midway through college. 

Even Jarvis held a certain affinity towards Darcy. At least beyond the cordial civility shown to all the other newcomers to the Tower. The AI even seemed to favor Darcy over his own creator. The only one who didn't seem to care either way was Dr. Banner. He maintained that it wasn't any of his business, so he wasn't going to spend his time worrying about it. 

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Stark's familiar chattering as he entered her lab. 

"Hey Foster, you heard from Lewis today?"

She eyed the man warily, because as far as she knew, Darcy had told her yesterday that she would be in late. Jane hated to question her friend's actions, but she'd assumed that Darcy would've been with Stark. Or Stark would've been with her. 

Either way, it caught her off guard and she answered perhaps a little sharply, "Nope. She said she was going to be late," but managed to hold her tongue before smarting off about Darcy not already being with him. 

Tony just made a face like he wasn't sure how to respond to her, so he simply responded with an exaggerated "Right..." before refocusing his search. 

"Jarvis, is Darcy in the building?" 

Despite her waning tolerance for Stark - which was getting even lower by the minute - she couldn't deny his genius. Especially when the AI actually hesitated in its response.

"She is, sir."

"Okay...where?"

The subsequent silence was resoundingly awkward. 

"Jarvis?"

"I...don't think I should say, sir..."

Of all the ways for her morning to go, Jane had not expected it would involve an over-interested billionaire and his recalcitrant AI. Regardless, her worry piqued her interest, and she watched the exchange between man and artificial entity silently. 

"Not a good answer, J. Where the fuck is she?" 

Jane felt herself bristle at his language. Still, Jarvis refused to divulge Darcy's location.

"Don't make me override your traitorous ass. I built you, I can unmake you."

"That won't be necessary, sir."

"Yeah? So spit it out."

Tony rolled his eyes when Jarvis hesitated once again. Though Jarvis eventually capitulated. 

"I last saw her and Captain Rogers enter his quarters at 22:47 hours yesterday...I've not seen her leave since."

"WHAT?!" 

It took Jane a second to realize that her own voice was mixed in with Stark's exclamation. All this time she'd been thinking Darcy was being lead astray by genius playboy here...when she was really...

Jane's thoughts were once again interrupted by a now very irate Tony Stark.

"Doing what?!"

If an AI could clear its figurative throat, Jarvis did so just then.

"I believe it's customary to sleep in after..."

"Shut up, J!" 

"You did ask, sir."

Tony glared at the ceiling for a very tense moment - which Jane absently figured that was the best way to glare at an AI - before stalking out of the lab, leaving her peacefully alone and the space silent once again. 

"Um...Jarvis?" Jane hedged, feeling a bit ridiculous despite having just witnessed one of the most bizarre arguments she can remember. She was still just getting used to the AI, and was a little disarmed by how human his responses were.

"Yes, Dr. Foster."

"Should you maybe warn Darcy and or...Captain Rogers?"

"Unfortunately, upon taking residence in the Tower, Captain Rogers requested that my system not be installed in his bedroom."

Jane shook her head in a mixture of exasperation and amusement, before picking up her phone. Looked like she had to take matters into her own hands. She tried to call Darcy, but there was no answer. Which she figured there wouldn't be an answer, but she had to try. She did know that Captain Rogers' quarters were only a floor down from her and Thor, so she hurried out of the lab, asking Jarvis to tell Thor to meet her there. 

"You might want to send Miss Potts as well..." She added as a precautionary she turned a corner to the nearest elevator. 

"Miss Potts has already been alerted and is on her way."

When she arrived outside Captain Rogers' quarters, she found Tony outside once again arguing with Jarvis. 

"Open the door, Jarvis."

"I don't think that is a good idea, sir..."

Just as Tony unleashed a fresh round of obscenities at the AI, Thor rounded the corner followed by Agents Romanov and Barton, all looking ready for some kind of altercation. Though subsequently confused to find one of their fellow Avengers outside the living space of another one of their fellow Avengers, angrily pounding on the door.

The three of them looked from the angry Stark to her for an explanation, but she was at a loss for words, to be quite honest. Granted she hadn't had a ton of experience with spurned exes, or even being one, but he was taking overreaction to a whole new level. Thankfully though, Pepper arrived on the scene just in time to remind Tony that the walls and door to all the suites in the Tower were in fact soundproof. 

"I thought you and Cap were getting along," Barton commented once Tony stopped pounding on the door. 

Stark didn't even pay him any mind, just started messing with his phone, mumbling determinedly. Jane wasn't sure Tony would have better luck getting through to Darcy than she had...unless he was trying to get through to Steve's number. But it became very clear - in that next minute - that Stark wasn't trying to Captain Rogers' personally number, because simultaneous alerts from agents Barton and Romanov's phones chimed. Even Thor carried a communicator for calls to assemble, and his went off as well.

Everyone jumped to attention, though it didn't take them long to figure out that Tony was just trying to smoke Steve out of his quarters. 

"Really, Stark?" Natasha remarked with a raised brow.

Just as he shrugged, the door they were all standing around opened to reveal a very disheveled Steve, partially suited up, juggling his shield, helmet, suit jacket, and belt. His face went from focused to confused in record time, but before he could ask why everyone was gathered outside his door - before he could even close his door - Tony launched forward with barely contained fury. 

In his confused state, Steve dropped his armful of uniform and took up a defensive stance. Though, Thor managed to restrain Stark from...well, not so much hurting the Captain...but from hurting himself. 

"Calm yourself, Stark. This is no way to behave amongst comrades." Thor said as the man continued to struggle. 

"What's going on?" Steve questioned with authority in spite of his bewilderment.

Stark's attention was still sharply focused on Steve, as he exclaimed, "You! You damn bastard! Where's Darcy?!" 

Jane watched as Steve sputtered, and he looked legitimately panicked for a moment before a look of indignation took over. As if he knew he'd been caught cheating. Which was all ironic considering Stark was apparently hiding some sort of thing he had with Darcy. 

"That's none of your...what is it to you anyway?!"

She could see out of the corner of her eye, Pepper rub at her temples and mutter a soft spoken 'shit.' But Barton was already talking. 

"Looks like you aren't the only one who's sweet on Lewis, Cap."

Tony's face twisted in an odd sort of grimace at Clint's remark, and he began making unintelligible sounds in an effort of denial. Pepper was shaking her head exasperatedly, before she told him, "This is why you should have told them sooner, Tony."

By now, Jane was really getting fed up with all the confusion and drama - she just wanted to know what was going on beneath all the cryptic commentary that started the minute Tony Stark walked into her lab this morning. She didn't even care if said billionaire was the reason she was able to have a nice shiny state-of-the-art lab, she wanted some answers now.

"Can somebody just say what the hell is going on?!" 

In that next minute, the subject of that morning's antics appeared in the doorway, wearing a shirt all too big for her. One Jane swore she had seen Steve wearing a few days ago. She watched as realization flitted across her face and just heard her very quiet "Fuck."

Tony was shaking, he looked so angry, and when he next spoke, it was unsettlingly calm.

"Please tell me you aren't naked under that." He indicated the blue plaid shirt.

Darcy just covered her face with her hands muttering "Oh god." Steve even shifted to stand in front of her in an effort to preserve her modesty, which was kind of adorable seeing as he only had his uniform pants on...and they weren't even zipped all the way.

"I agree with Foster. Can someone just say what's going on?" It seemed that Barton's amusement was being overcome by impatience. 

"Well," Pepper started, in a tone that spoke of her experience as Stark's diplomat, "Tony wanted to keep it secret...to keep media attention away...but since we're all here now, you might as well know. Tony is Darcy's father."

The following silence was thick and tense and tangible, only to be broken after a few harrowing moments when Agent Barton spoke up, looking from a glaring Stark...towards Steve still standing protectively in front of her...who appeared understandably gobsmacked. 

"Now that's awkward..."

"Clint," Natasha admonished, discreetly jabbing him with an elbow.

Their interaction seemed to break the standoff, because Tony struggled to get away from Thor who still held him back. 

"Rogers...if you fucking hurt my daughter, so help me..."

"Okay!" Pepper interjected, "I think that's enough excitement for one day. Thor, would you be so kind as to escort Tony back to our penthouse. And make sure he stays there."

"Of course, Lady Pepper."

As if the day’s events so far weren't already ridiculous, Jane snorted in amusement at the sight of her guy manhandling Tony Stark away from the not-so-innocent Captain's quarters. She glanced back around and saw Natasha sporting one of her subtle smirks and leading her partner away. 

Her attention was pulled back when she heard Steve ask Darcy, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

She'd never seen Darcy look so worried before, never had seen her without her no-nonsense attitude, looking so vulnerable.

"I was going to tell you this morning, but then dad went all...crazy dad...and...I know how he acts towards you sometimes...I didn't think you would like me if you knew... "

Steve reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. It wouldn't have mattered if I had known then that you're his daughter." 

Darcy bit her bottom lip, at a loss for what to say - which was definitely something new for her, and Jane knew that the scene was quickly becoming a private one. Apparently, Pepper recognized the signs as well, and she grinned with a wink before turning the opposite direction, making her way back. When Steve and Darcy's lips met, Jane knew it was her cue, and headed back to her lab, drama fading with each step, all the while preparing a healthy list of questions for her assistant. 

Served her right for keeping her in the dark.


End file.
